Magnetic-resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses magnetically excite the nuclear spin of a subject that is placed in a static magnetic field by high frequency pulses of the Larmor frequency, and generate an image from magnetic resonance (MR) signals that occur with the excitation. The generated image includes an intensity image expressing an intensity of an MR signal, and a phase image expressing a phase. The phase image includes information about magnetic susceptibility of a tissue, and by using this, susceptibility weighted imaging (SWI) to create image contrast emphasizing the magnetic susceptibility, and quantitative susceptibility mapping (QSM) to measure magnetic susceptibility quantitatively are performed.